Percy Jackson and the Olymipians mini series
by bry2145
Summary: My own version of pjo and yes im in it a a siren
1. New Begining

PERCY JACKSON mini series

CH.1 Flash-back! * all rights to Rick Rodian* pg.1

"Percy!..." oh god here it comes again Hi there for those that don't know me Im Percy Jackson son of Poseidon you see 1,000 years ago Me and my friends defeated Gaea and her army and got stuck in Tartarus with my "girlfriend" Annabeth daughter of Athena what happen was that when my dad is serious he likes to joke it out you see I now have siblings woo-hoo right ... WRONG!...  _flashback to the year 2008_

''_Annabeth were are you?'' I decide to turn back to the cabin but stop as I heard " When are you gonna tell Percy about us I feel very bad for dating his girlfriend." as I heard '' That Faggot wont know shit besides I have greater sex with you than him." I stormed to the shore seeing my brother Kyle pinned by my girlfriend..." ANNABETH!..." as both looked up In shock " Percy I...I UM HE TRIED TO RAPE ME..." as rage build inside me I pulled Kyle form her and summoned a Tsunami to crash down on her dragging my little brother back " Im so sorry Percy she blacked mailed me to date her I love Stacy Wysocki not her ..." as he was about to finish his statement I smacked him down to the floor '' You can have her Im leaving.." soon I packed up everything and headed out everyone was staring at Annabeth giving her the eye and as i past Piper Mclean she tugged my arm " Please your my friend you don't have to..." I shrugged off and left her their sobbing in tears my other three siblings came crying to me all three of them are Sirens you know the ones were they sing and it controls your mind and drives you insane to jump off ship yeah those ones anyway they came up to me crying " Don't go!" all three chimed at me you see the youngest is Bryan a male siren red hair { out of the bottle} hazel eyes wearing only black clothing was tearing his eyes out the most you see he's gay and Emo but i didn't care seeing him and my sisters like this was hard enough " Im sorry I have to...'' I was cut off when a lighting bolt came and disintergrated all three of them I feel to my knees crying and looked up to see Zeus and all the others In front of me " It was their actions that forced me to end their pointless life.." I got up and was ready to sock him but instead I looked away to see Annabeth smirking and mouthing " Loser." Piper lost it and punched her to the point were shes out cold..._

" DO YOU PERSUES JACKSON TAKE MY FINAL OFFER OF GODHOOD?'' as Zeus rumbled i looked over and back " I got nothing to live for but I will accept that offer my lord but..." Zeus spoke up more '' They will return the Fates had better plans for them this why I ended their life they shall return to you soon... NOW DO YOU PERSUES JACKSON TAKE OFFER AND BECOME A GOD OF OLYMPUS..." I stammered out '' I do.." as soon as I said that all 12 Olympians transformed In their true form which apperantly are very Very light like beings soon I was hit with a blast of energy from each and one of them Including Dad sooner or later I passed out waking up on a throne made just for me soon the meeting started my Domains are now Darkness and Light and those who Inhabited It also Ice, Sea life ,and Hero's Including the hunt ...wait what! " Yes you and Artemis now are both rulers of the hunt and will stay that way " But Father..." as Artemis was gonna go on further " I PERSEUS JACKSON {god hate saying my full name} HERE BY SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYNX AND CHAOS TO PROTECT MI LADY AND THE HUNT''... then a black portal open and stepping out four ladies the Fates and Chaos herself " YOU HAVE PROVEN WELL TO US PERSEUS WE SHALL REWARD YOU WITH OUR GIFTS ...'' I was covered in black smoke and soon I apparently grew to... 6'5 and now look much younger " DONT FAIL TO KEEP YOUR OATH..'' then all four together dissapered ...

As I walked In the Hunter's cabin Artemis looked rather odd like she's blushing come to think of It I am as well we just sat their for a while I finally got up and grabbed Artemis hand pulled her close to me looked In her eyes we stood their I leand in and kissed her deeply as I had ever done It felt good we soon heard gasps and cheers as we turned to see the Hunters amazed and gawked at us Me and Artemis glared at them to leave as soon as that happened " Well Kelp Head what ya say.." I turned and smiled " Lets do it lets get married who cares what Zeus says I loved you this entire time but was afraid to show It to you.." Artemis blushed at that " Me too..."

**NOW BACK TO REAILTY...  **

_ Percy's pov _** pg.2**

''PERCY!''

as Artemis now my lovely pregnant Wife and mother to my children walks In the girls are wondering when are we gonna leave ..."{ yes after a couple hundred years we adopted the Hunters due to a harsh punishment Zeus made} " Hold on I gotta finish writing this letter to my mom OK babe.." she just pouted and left the tent after five minutes we all packed up and headed to Olympus apparently Zeus said our surprise broke free from their cages hell we don't know what the fuck they are In the first place we were greeted by everyone and a very angry Annabeth tried to kill Artemis's baby but Instead Athena socked her own daughter to make her go out cold again.

''So apperantly my idiot brother did not get the cage made into a Steel material causing the surprise of our newly weds gift to escape so I hear order that every God and Goddess except Perseus and Artemis to hunt and bring these creatures back honestly we cant have Griffins running on the loose ...'' Zeus clamped his mouth quickly and the others shaked their heads Artemis smiled with joy and jumped on Zeus kissing his checks '' Thank you daddy thank you.'' as she restrain herself orderly again Athena spoke up '' If we find them .." we looked at her and Persephone stood up '' Apperantly three of the most deadliest darkest creatures escaped the underworld with the help of the Fates we all don't know their origins but we do know of their powers and how they can kill Immortals with a bite draining their immoralities.." the whole room went silent the meeting was over and we all headed to camp apparently the Harpies were just found mauled to death only Ella { also she is married to Tyson and has 12 kids with him} survived she described these creatures charmers and voices beautiful to even the Olympian ear .

I paced back and fort In the cabin Artemis and the others went to the Pavilion to eat all I can remember Is that Ella described them as well dark creatures with a Head of an Angeluar fish with horns al over its top head , black long bodies and thirteen inch claws with feathers all over and black wings were instead of legs its just mist but the third one was kind of short and she said they were charmers..."OMG IT CANT BE...!"


	2. Notification

this story has no Plagiarism in it I will not take down the story if it is marked as it please don't ok I worked hard and this message was made early just in case good bye


	3. A Siren's mind

Artemis Pov

* * *

" Huhh..." another day of fighting with Annabeth . Athena really needs to control her daughter or else I will have to deal with her myself as I walked into the tent Percy Is just sitting In the bed crying his eyes out...''Babe?'' as he looked at me ..." Their back Artemis I mean the Sirens their back''. as I ran to him embracing him...

Artemis:'' What If Its just something else Percy...Bryan , Paula and Amara died 1000 years ago remember.''

Percy: " I know Its just I can feel It inside me but they ... they seem to be filled with hatred and pain.''

Artemis: " What do you mean they have been In the Underworld for a millennium they sure Atta to be angry at Zeus but what If the Olympians are right they can kill you and me even the baby..'' Percy just turned his head and went to lie down in bed as I snuggled next beside him...

Percy: '' I know them their are my blood they will never hurt any of us.''

Artemis: '' Except Annabeth .." we both laughed until we finally went to sleep...

Bryans pov

'' UGGHHHH... for a millennium we've been stuck In Tarturus suffering and gaining power ughhh I feel so weak.'' as Paula flew past me ...

Paula: " Remember why we are here brother Percy Is here I can sense It and his unborn child we must warn them of Gaea sending Kratos to kill all Half-bloods..'' I turned to see Amara all sad and In pain we are In our hybrid human stage were I have claws with silver veins that sparkle through my skin feathers on my arms palms up to my arms and high heels with a steel heel to stab my victims with red blood shot eyes with fangs and red hair { out of the bottle color but now Its his natural hair color} black eyeliner and mascara with black feathery togas and wings like of a bat and fish... oh I must have forgot to mention our stunning voices much better than before as any way we headed to bed ourselves after the Harpies attack on us we neede to rest as of tomorrow the true Siren song shall be heard ...


	4. Siren's song

Percy's pov

* * *

Ok well things have gotten better Artemis Is having twins Im so happy best part Is me and Kyle made up and married that Stacy chick and I got nephews but I wish Bryan and the others were here but strange activity has been going on apparently children of Ares and Athena are fighting each other the children of Apollo and the Muses are having crazy visions of the Sirens defeating them In a battle well In Greek legend the Muses beat the Sirens but In this on the Sirens beat the Muses now I have to deal with a pregnant Artemis and scared entities whoopee me.

'' Hhuhhh ''I decide to go for a swim to cool off for the day as I went to the shore... " It hurts when I care my red heart Is blue and that just aint fair the heart that's in youuuuuu... Has greater prideeeeee... yes your heart is only meat yes your heart Is mostly meaaaaaattttt! My feet moved I couldn't stop this tone its all echoy and auto tone like but I knew It wasn't fake It was a real me voice '' Percy!" I turned to see Annabeth throwing a rope at me I wonder why she was throwing a rope at I turned to see my brother and sisters glowing stunning sitting on rocks wearing black togas and high heels with bvb and botdf items and one bracelet said "R.I.P. MITCH LUCKER" ohhh wow I forgot they were Interested In that stuff as I turned I saw Bryan wearing high heels odd but I looked up to hear Bryan singing " OOOhhhhh... OOOOhhh... Ohohohohohhooooo...ohohohoooo.'' he grabbed my arm and dragged me down to the lakes caverns and soon everything went black...

***sorry if this chapter is short Im busy with my musical at school hope u all like this one and ps the siren song is MY BABYSITTERS A VAMPIRE-SIREN SONG***


End file.
